memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Basilisk class
The Basilisk-'class' tactical escort was a type of Federation starship in service in the late 24th century and through the 27th century. It is designed to escort large carriers and battleships, such as the ''Invincible''-class and ''Leviathan''-class. Background The Basilisk-''class was designed to be an escort to fleet carriers and heavy battleships. There are large amounts of ''Basilisk-''class starships in the Omicron Fleet, primarily in the support groups, although there are 20 serving in Task Force Omicron I. Its maneuverability is comparable to the maneuverability of a runabout, despite being many times the size. It is equipped with a multitude of weapons, including quantum and photon torpedo launchers, phaser cannons, beams, and turrets. Like the ''Defiant-class starships, it was considered overly gunned for a ship of its size. Offensive capabilities The weapons of the Basilisk-''class have been upgraded since their use on the ''Defiant-''class, and their phaser arrays are even slightly more powerful than those used on large fleet carriers, like the [[Invincible class|''Invincible]] and ''Suzerain'' classes. The phaser cannons (pulse phasers) have been heavily modified since their debut on the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. Phasers Arrays The type XV phaser arrays are mounted around the starship. 4 are located on the top of the saucer, arranged in arcs for maximum firing arcs. 4 are located on the bottom of the saucer, arranged in the same way as the ones on the top of the saucer. The last 4 are located in the back, near the engineering section. They are placed along strips, 2 on the top and 2 on the bottom. They are placed in parallel strips. The type XV phaser arrays have been slightly modified since their debut on the [[USS Invincible|USS Invincible]]. They now have a 50% increase in beam output, a shorter firing time of 5 seconds, and a recharge time of 15 seconds. Cannons The phaser pulse cannons used on the Basilisk-class have also been improved since their debut on the USS Defiant. Their firing rate has been upgraded 50%, and their output has been upgraded 35%. This allows the Basilisk-''class ships to easily overpower a Jem'Hadar attack ship. It is possible that these cannons are able to pass through the Jem'Hadar shields. Turrets The 2 phaser turrets mounted on the top and bottom of the main hull are used to assault the shields of an enemy vessel. They can fire continuous phaser beams, or rapid fire pulses, like a cannon. They have a 360-degree firing arc, and require a substantial amount of power to use, which means that only one turret can be used at a time. Torpedoes Photon The photon torpedo launchers used on the ''Basilisk class are placed in the front and back of the hull. They each are capable of firing bursts of photon torpedoes, 25 every 12 seconds, and have a complement of 750. Quantum The fore quantum torpedo launchers are mounted to the sides of the photon torpedo launchers, and the aft quantum torpedo launcher is mounted in between the two photon. Like the photon torpedo launchers, they are capable of firing bursts of torpedoes, but faster. Each quantum torpedo launcher can fire 30 torpedoes every 10 seconds, and have a complement of 900. Defensive capabilities Shields The shields of the Basilisk-''class are slightly more powerful than the ones used on the [[Invincible class|''Invincible class]].The shields are powered by 3 different emitters, each modified to reduce the damage done to the shields by high-energy tractor beams and phased anti-muons. These modifications allow the Basilisk-class to be highly effective against the Dominion and Borg. The shields rotate frequencies after getting hit with any bit of energy, even if they go down. The rotation is controlled by the ship's computer system, but can be controlled manually. Ablative armor The hull of the Basilisk-class is made out of thin, overlapping sheets of ablative hull armor, allowing it to take multiple hits from enemy torpedoes and energy beams. When the shields are down, this will not prevent Borg transporters. As well as having a hull made out of ablative armor, the Basilisk-''class has one ablative armor generator, which when activated, can produce a thick layer of ablative armor plating that surrounds the starship. When the armor plating is deployed, the ship's phaser arrays will be covered, making them unable to shoot. The turrets, cannons, and torpedo launchers, however, are uncovered by the armor, making them able to fire. The fact that the ''Basilisk-class has armor and shields, although powerful in theory, means that it would need incredible amounts of power to use both. Luckily, the shields are powerful enough to sustain heavy damage and still be operable. Yet, when they are low, the starship will need to deploy its armor plating. The amount of power needed to use both means that they can both be operable for a maximum of fifteen minutes at a time. As a result, they must be used alternatively when the ship is in battle. Propulsion systems Warp drives The Basilisk-class comes complete with 4 warp nacelles, each with the capability of two normal nacelles. They were made this way so that the starship could sustain massive damage to their nacelles and still have warp power. They are kept within the minimum safe distance to the hull, as to make the warp bubbles smaller, thus making the starship faster. The Basilisk-class has a normal cruising speed of warp 8, a maximum cruising speed of warp 9.875, and a maximum speed of warp 9.985, which is sustainable for up to eighteen hours. Impulse engines The impulse engines of the Basilisk-''class are the most sophisticated model yet, even better than those of an [[Invincible class|''Invincible-class]] fleet carrier. They allow the Basilisk-''class to have maneuverability comparable to the maneuverability of a runabout. This allows the ''Basilisk-''class to switch between which torpedo launchers it needs to use, if it exhausts the torpedoes load for one launcher. Quantum slipstream drive ''Basilisk ''class starships are all equipped with their own quantum slipstream drive. This allows the ship to travel at faster-than-warp speeds once every two weeks. They can use these drives to go with their task forces to any quadrant of the galaxy to stop any threat, or to aid in colonization of a new world. Crew and diplomatic facilities Mess halls There are 7 mess halls located throughout the ship, though each deck with them only has one. They have a seating capacity of 15. They come equipped with one bar and one kitchen each. The main mess hall is located on deck 3, and has a seating capacity of 30. There are 2 replicators in each mess hall, not including the four in the kitchen. These replicators are able to create most alcoholic beverages, not including Romulan ale. Sickbay There is one sickbay located on the ''Basilisk-''class, and it takes up most of deck four. It includes one intensive-care ward, a laboratory, and a chief medical officer's office. There are enough biobeds for 20 people. It comes with holoemitters, which allow the EMH Mark III to aid with medical emergencies. Holodecks This ship comes with 4 holodecks, so the crew have things to do in their free time. These holodecks are equipped with the latest technology Starfleet has to offer. There are 20 different relaxation oriented programs already programmed into each holodeck, ranging from a quiet beach at sunset to a serene morning forest. Commissioned starships *USS ''Basilisk *USS Arella *USS Serapis *USS Q'onos Category:Federation starship classes Category:Articles by the user RainbowInferno